The Princesses and the Popstar
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Tori finds out she has a twin. At first she doesn't like her, but then she changes her mind. Keira is back and fears that Elizabeth will come between them.
1. The Twin

**The Princesses and the Popstar**

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize; the rest are owned by Mattel.

**Chapter 1**

Tori was excited. After not seeing her friend Keira for a year, her concert tour was finally returning to Mirabella! She was planning what they would do when her father entered. "Tori? Could you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course, Father." Tori followed him into the throne room, where Auntie A. and a girl she didn't recognize, but that looked a lot like her, waited. "Tori, have I ever told you what happened the night you were born?"

"Um, I was born?"

"Very funny, Victoria. You had a twin."

"A what?!"

"Yes, you did. Only we were told she died. But it turned out she was kidnapped at birth. Now, she has come back. Elizabeth!" he then called for the other girl, who came. "Elizabeth, meet your sister Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee. Tori, meet your sister Elizabeth Bethany Evangeline Renee."

"Hi. Father, may I go now?"

He sighed. "Yes, Tori, you may."

"Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark; light up the dark again." Tori sang as she bounced through the halls. She slowed at the door to her room, then decided to go find Meredith and Trevi. She needed a good laugh.

* * *

Later, when she returned, she was shocked to find Elizabeth in her room, on her bed. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Elizabeth started. "This is my room, too."

"What?!"

"Yes, it is. At least, that's what Father told me."

Tori sighed. Vanessa came to her side, growling. "Vanessa, what's wrong?" Then she saw a cat. "What is that thing doing in here?"

"What thing?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled. She followed her sister's glare. "Oh, you mean Eva Elizabeth Furry-Pie. Come here, baby." The cat meandered over to Elizabeth, who picked her up. "What's that dog doing in here?"

"Vanessa Victoria Fluffy-Pie has more of a right to be here than any stupid cat!" Just then, Tori's phone vibrated in her pocket, ending the argument, for now. "Yes!" Tori said, seeing that it was Keira. She hurried out of the room to answer it, followed by a prim Vanessa.

"Oh, Eva, I thought they would like us. I guess I was wrong, at least about her." Elizabeth said, looking down at her cat. She cuddled her. "At least you like me." Elizabeth curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	2. Elizabeth Meets Keira

**The Princesses and the Popstar**

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and Eva.

**Chapter 2**

Keira was scheduled to arrive right after breakfast. Tori begged her father to let her meet Keira when she arrived. Wanting his daughters to at least tolerate each other, he agreed, if she'd take Elizabeth with her. Tori huffed, but grabbed Elizabeth and called for Vanessa. Elizabeth said, "Let me get Eva."

Tori gave a little laugh. "You can, but let me warn you: She might not live very long around Riff. He's a little crazy." Vanessa barked. "Okay, maybe a lot crazy."

Elizabeth sighed. "All right, I'll leave her here." The two girls hurried to meet Keira. When she spotted them, she ran to them. "Tori!" she called.

"Keira! I told you I'd meet you, so here I am!" The best friends giggled at her pun. "Hello; who are you?" Keira asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, Auntie A. would be angry if she could see my lack of manners! Keira, meet my sister that I didn't know I had, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet Keira."

Keira smiled at her. "A sister of Tori's is a friend of mine!" The 3 girls hurried back to the castle. Trevi and Meredith were singing 'Here I Am' while they waited. Keira joined the girls from behind them on the last 'again'. "Keira!" they cried, whirling around. "Or is Tori this time?"

The girls in question looked at each other and laughed. "No we're the right people... for now." Keira said, glancing at Tori. "You wanna change?"

"Sure!" Keira grabbed her microphone and Tori her hairbrush. "Keira pop hair number 5! Royal reception number 9!" Tori pointed her hairbrush at the person the hair didn't belong to. "Formal gown number 9! Pop dress number 3!" The mic was pointed like the brush had been.

"Whoa! You guys look exactly like each other!" Elizabeth said, not believing her eyes.

"Sorry, we forgot that you've never seen us change." Tori apologized as the two changed back.

"It was just weird seeing Keira look exactly like me, except for her having a pink dress instead of my blue one. I was just getting used to having a twin and to see her becoming someone else was, well, weird to say the least."

"I know. You're not the only one getting used to a twin, remember."

"I thought you guys looked more like twins than normal sisters." Keira commented. Riff and Vanessa finally joined them. "Well, I need to get going. I have to rehearse. See you later." Keira took Riff and left.

* * *

Tori and Elizabeth talked for the rest of the day. Tori slowly began to accept her sister. When she found herself giggling right along with Elizabeth, she realized that she actually liked Elizabeth now. She told Elizabeth, "I'm sorry for not liking you when we first met. I think we can be friends, don't you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's what I've wanted all along!" The two sisters hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa was talking to Eva, and she found out that cats weren't as bad as she had thought. Those two also decided to become friends.

_Author's Note: I guess I need to tell you what Elizabeth looks like. She and Tori are identical twins, so all I need to tell you is what her dress looks like. It's essentially the dress that Tori was wearing when she met Keira in the movie, but Elizabeth's is blue._


	3. All Become Friends!

**The Princesses and the Popstar**

Disclaimer: I still only own Elizabeth and Eva.

**Chapter 3**

Later, at the concert, Keira saw Tori and Elizabeth giggling together. She was appalled! Giggling is something best friends do together. Tori was supposed to be Keira's best friend, not Elizabeth's! Any kind feelings for Elizabeth she had were gone now, replaced with anger. This girl was trying to steal her best friend!_ Well, I won't be nice to her next time I speak to her. _Keira thought furiously. The twins came to wish her good luck before the show. Keira was kind to Tori, and all but ignored Elizabeth. After Keira went on stage, Elizabeth looked at Tori and said, "I thought she was nicer than that."

Tori looked at where Keira had disappeared onto the stage. "So did I." she barely managed to croak. She cleared her throat. "Let's go back to Father, Auntie, Trevi, and Meredith, okay? I'll talk to her later."

And she did, right after the show, in which Keira sang some new songs. Tori was too mad to be impressed, however, and sought Keira out right after the show. When she knocked on the door to Keira's trailer, there was no answer. She slowly pushed the door open. She saw Keira on the couch, crying. Riff was nowhere to be seen. Then Keira started singing like she didn't realize Tori was there. Maybe she didn't. At any rate, she sang, "Look how high we can fly; look how high we can fly. We can see everything from up here in the sky. We've got the perfect view, together me and you." Keira got too choked up to finish. Tori did it for her. "Look how high we can fly."

Keira looked her straight in the eye and said through her tears, "Go away."

"Why are you mad at Elizabeth?"

"She's trying to take you away from me!"

Tori laughed. "No, she's not! She just wanted to be my sister and my friend!"

"But then why were you giggling? Best friends giggle together!"

Tori sat down. "Giggling isn't the real reason you're upset, is it?"

Keira sighed. "No. We just met. I was afraid you would like her more than me. I didn't want to lose you as my best friend."

"Keira, you're my best friend. Me being friends with Elizabeth won't change that. Okay?"

For a long moment Keira was silent. Then she said, "Would you and Elizabeth like to join me on stage tomorrow? We'll be singing old songs, so you should know them."

"We'd love to." Tori said, hugging Keira.

* * *

The next night, the three girls sang together, "Here we are, being who we want, giving what we got, never a doubt now! Here we go, burning like a spark; light up the dark again, again, again! Here we go!" At the same time, Vanessa, Eva, and Riff were dancing together. It truly was a perfect day.

_Author's Note: I might do more stories with Tori, Elizabeth, and Keira, but I'm not planning to make any more sisters. We've got too many running around as it is._


End file.
